


Fighting Fire With Fire

by CielPansyhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Gender Dysphoria, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirrors, SebaCiel - Freeform, Smut, Trans Ciel, Trans Male Character, not set in the Revamp AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPansyhive/pseuds/CielPansyhive
Summary: Sometimes dysphoria hits at the worst of times. Luckily for Ciel, his boyfriend can think of some creative ways to get through it together. Just a short smut drabble featuring trans Ciel.





	Fighting Fire With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any typos in advance, I'm sleep deprived and this is unbeta'd. But if I don't post this now I'll chicken out of posting it all together. Please kudo and comment if you enjoy this.
> 
> As always you can follow me on tumblr: https://cielpansyhive.tumblr.com/
> 
> (Note: This is not set in the Revamp AU, I'm currently working on the next chapter of Revamp)

Sometimes it was a slight tickle in the back of his brain that he could ignore. Other times it was like drowning, all senses being completely overwhelmed. He didn’t know when it hit, but it hit. Hard. One minute they were making out on the bed, moaning into each other. Hips flush against each other, grinding with intensity. The next he wanted to peel off his skin or scrub away at his body until it was raw and pink. He disconnected his lips from Sebastian’s and rolled off of him. Sebastian’s eyes fluttered open, deep mahogany shining with concern.

“You okay?” he panted, cheeks pink and drool collecting at the corner of his mouth. Ciel shook his head and searched for the right words. “What’s wrong?” Sebastian propped himself up on his elbows.

“I’m sorry,” Ciel sat up and pulled his legs up to his chest, wrapped his arms around himself like he was trying to bunch himself up as small as possible. “I just can’t right now,” he sighed feeling guilty as he looked over at Sebastian's sweaty, lean muscled physique.

“Did I do something wrong?” his brows furrowed.

“No, I just…it just happens sometimes,” he shrugged. “I wish it happened at a better time, but I can’t control it.” Sebastian rubbed his hand on Ciel’s back, over the flesh toned binder.

“Don’t apologize, I just wish I could help,” Sebastian sat up all the way and scooted to the end of the bed, long legs dangling off the edge before his feet firmly hit the ground. He stared across the room, trying to think of anything he could do. His gaze fell onto the mirror, his naked reflection stared back. He smirked as an idea formed. “Come here,” he fell back into the mattress, leaving his legs hanging off the bed.

“What?” Ciel looked bewildered, not moving an inch from his spot.

“Come sit on me and face the mirror,” Sebastian insisted and tugged at Ciel’s wrist.

“The fuck? I tell you I’m dysphoric and you want me to _watch_ you fuck me?” he snarled.

“No, I said sit on me, not sit on my dick,” Sebastian countered and pulled Ciel closer.

“Fine,” Ciel complained. Ciel crawled onto Sebastian’s lap and crossed his arms. “Now wha-wah!” he was abruptly pulled back, to his surprise towards Sebastian’s lower abdomen. He groaned at the heat underneath him as he slid over Sebastian’s cock. He was still horny after all, but his thoughts wouldn’t allow him to relieve himself. Sebastian pushed his cock out of the way with one hand and nudged Ciel’s lower back with the other.

“Okay just move down slightly,” Sebastian stopped him once their pelvises touched. He let go of his length, letting it smack wetly against Ciel. He felt the familiar slick heat against him and sensed they were lined up. “Now look at the mirror.”

Ciel didn’t know what he was up to but he let his eyes cautiously scroll up to the mirror. He gasped at the sight. With how he was straddling Sebastian, Sebastian’s dick almost appeared to be his own. The girth covered his own genitals and stood tall against his stomach.

“Oh,” was all Ciel managed to say. He tentatively ran his fingers up the shaft, it twitched and oozed as he reached the tip. Sebastian sucked in a sharp breath at the teasing. He wrapped his hand around the cock and slowly pumped, relishing the warmth that radiated off Sebastian. Sure he had masturbated with strap ons, but they were cold and unresponsive. Flesh could be mimicked, but even the best ones weren’t the same as the real thing. He gasped as his thumb caught on his own arousal as he slid his hand down. His mind was temporarily put at ease by the visual simulation and the insistent throbbing between his own legs. He sandwiched Sebastian’s dick between his body and his hand and rubbed against it. He groaned at the friction, it was good but not enough. Sebastian placed his hands at the small dip of Ciel’s back.

“Feeling better?” Sebastian moved his thumbs in little circles right in Ciel’s back dimples. Ciel looked over his shoulder, lips glossy with spit, face rosy.

“Much better,” his voice was huskier than it was just minutes ago. Sebastian covered Ciel’s hand with one of his own and guided it to lessen the pressure on his dick.

“Let me take care of you baby boy,” his hand wedged in and caressed Ciel’s folds, sliding the wetness up to the hard nub.

“Ahh Seb!” his body jerked on contact. He squirmed in Sebastian’s lap and tightened his grip. His sapphire eyes locked back onto the mirror, the reflection working him up even more causing his breath to hitch. He moved his hand at a fast pace, feeling bad for teasing Sebastian earlier. Sebastian responded by circling his fingers faster and adding pressure. “F-fuck! Mmhhm!” The heat was building quickly in his core, tipping closer to the edge. He palmed at the slippery head of Sebastian’s cock, thumbing the slit and causing more pre to drip down. Sebastian moaned under him and gently bucked into Ciel’s delicate hand.

“Almost love,” Sebastian grunted. “You?” Though he needn’t ask with how much Ciel’s thighs were quivering.

“Nnh, th-there!” Ciel’s toes curled, muscles tensed, as the first wave hit him. He moaned louder with each throbbing pulse, soaking Sebastian’s hand. Sebastian let Ciel ride out his orgasm against his hand before letting it join Ciel’s to stroke himself to completion.

“Ci-Ciel!” he panted as their fists and Ciel’s stomach were painted white. “Come h-here,” Sebastian pulled Ciel level with himself and kissed the tip of his nose. “How are you now?” Ciel snuggled into Sebastian’s arms, his mind was finally silent as he basked in the after glow.

“Thank you Seb,” he mumbled.

“You’re welcome, my sweet boy.”


End file.
